<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Ardour by imnotrevealingmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147974">Scarlet Ardour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname'>imnotrevealingmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Loki (Marvel), Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More food porn with Loki. Hello lehuka, how you doin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki x you - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Ardour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts">Lehuka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Panting, you sat back, looking up at Loki's flushed form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was tied back loosely. A few stray strands framed his face, fluttering in front of his hooded eyes. Your eyes shamelessly followed the motion of his tongue as it gathered the ruby red drops clinging to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling rather daring, you collected the last drops of his come on your thumb and sucked it into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks. The flavour of him mingled with the lingering taste of the fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pupils dilated as he watched you raptly, fingers stroking your exposed nape possessively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched, hard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You allowed yourself a tiny grin as Loki hoisted you up and into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You'd never look at pomegranates the same again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know what you think! (I accidentally marked the previous fic in this series as F/M, but the reader's gender isn't specified, I'll make the necessary changes. Please don't be mad at me.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>